Stockholm Syndrome
by Morningtheft
Summary: Alcohol brings out some things we like to keep hidden, and caused us to misunderstand things - maybe Rock really does have stockholm syndrome, or maybe he is just trying to mess with Revy's head. One-shot... for now.


A/N: I like black lagoon, even if it can be summed up by the sentance 'how to shoot down a helecopter with a torpedo' I think it's pretty awesome. I haven't written any fanfiction as of late so I thought this might be a nice way of breaking back into it - a nice little one shot, I might continue it one day if people like it but for now I think it's ok as a one-shot.

* * *

Rock tilted his glass to one side and turned it slowly, causing the light brown liquor to spin slowly and the ice to clink quietly against the sides of the glass. He slowly lifted his head from the bar and repositioned so that his chin was leant on his right palm while his left hand lifted the drink to his mouth.

To left Revy watched him from the corner of her eye while refilling her own drink from the bottle of cheap rum on the bar between them. "the fucks eating you?" she asked as she lifted the spirits to her mouth.

"Just thinking…"

"Bout what?"

There was a sizable pause; long enough for Revy to one again lift her drink to her mouth.

"Maybe I have Stockholm Syndrome…"

Revy nearly choked on her drink and slammed her glass against the table, "Ah Hell No!" She shouted at him, "You have thirty seconds to tell me you have a thing for Dutch or I will remove your balls and put them in a display case."

Rock chuckled softly, "As amusing as that would be I think I will have to pass, that's not what I meant anyway."

Revy relaxed and poured herself yet more rum, "Then what was dispshit?"

Rock sighed, "It's odd… I've spent the last year and a half in a city that even the residents admit is a cesspool, I've been shot at, kidnapped and assaulted – and all that just from you."

Revy smirked, "And?"

"…and, I've never been happier."

Revy let out a low whistle, "Maybe your just a masochist."

Rock downed the rest of his drink, "Maybe…"

He stood up, "I'll head back first," He dropped a set of keys on the bar, "I'll walk – try not to smash up the car."

Without turning round Revy rose one of her hands, "Whatever."

Rock started to walk away but stopped mid stride, "Oh, and for the record, it may not have been what I meant but it doesn't mean you where wrong."

Revy sprayed a mouthful of Rum across the bar and spun round in time to see the bar door swing closed, turning back to the bar she rubbed her temples; little shit really did live in a world of his own.

Sighing she grabbed the keys from the bar and stood up, there was no way she was sitting in here and drinking alone. That shit always ended the same way, some out of town jackass who didn't know who didn't know who the hell she was would walk over assuming she was an easy floozy and a brawl would get started. As much as she was itching for a fight right now she didn't know if she could stomach some random guy making a pass at her.

Walking out the bar she stopped and shook her head with a small smile on her lips, stood next to the car was Rock – apparently he was more drunk than he let on as he was now trying to work out what he did with the keys.

"That's odd," he was muttering while patting his pockets and scanning the ground through the darkness, "I know I had them a minute ago."

"Oi!" She shouted, "Dickless!"

Rock turned to look at her, "Oh Revy – you seen the keys? I must have dropped them."

She shook her head again, "You gave them to me fuckwad," she walked over and unlocked the passenger door, "Get in." With that she unceremoniously shoved him into the car before heading round to the drivers side door and getting in herself.

"Your too drive to drunk." Rock informed her as she started the engine.

"Yeah and your full of shit – had me going for a minute back there."

"bout what?" Rock asked slumping against her shoulder, for some reason she found this more amusing than irritating and let it slide.

"For a moment I thought you seriously meant you had fallen for me, it's not easy to trick someone who's seen as much shit as I have."

Rock sleepily got comfortable, "Not trick… I've loved you for a long time."

Revy stiffened, she couldn't seem to shrug this off as a joke, maybe because somewhere inside she wanted it to be true that someone like her could be loved – but mostly because Rock was too smashed off his face to be lying.

"Since when?" She asked her throat oddly dry.

"Mmm… I think I first realised… On the sub," Revy was shocked, that long ago? "I was so scared, but I realised, I wasn't scared of dying, I was scared that you might die."

Revy felt light headed, it wasn't right, it couldn't be right – and just how _cliché_ did that sound? He was scared she was going to die… but then again, when the machine guns started to fire it _was_ Rock that pulled her to safety – even against her own wishes.

She'd be lying to say she didn't feel anything for him but it sure as hell wasn't love, not in a romantic sense anyway. She'd followed him to Japan for his safety without being ordered to but that wasn't because she felt anything for him it was because she… she…

Why the hell did she follow him? When there she had just followed his lead using the excuse that she was 'just his bodyguard' but who the hell gave her that job?

This was no good, she was getting confused, "Why… me?" she asked hoarsly.

Nor reply came, looking down to the shoulder he was leant on Revy noticed his even breathing and sighed, fucker fell asleep.

An indefinable anger started to rise in her, taking her for a ride like that and falling fucking asleep. Removing one of her sword cutlass with her free hand she promptly used the butt to smack him in the face… hard.


End file.
